


All Hallow's Return

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: All Hallow's Eve aka Samhain Brings Change [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Arya is reborn and remembers





	

When the clock struck midnight Anya paid it no mind as she was focusing on painting the Warrior Queen riding the dragon. She had repeatdly painted and even drawn her  
as there was just something about her that called to Anya in a way nothing else had. There was just something that seemed familiar about her, that reminded Anya of  
something that she should know but seemed to have forgotten. Arya Stark had been a truly magnifcent and remarkable Queen, who had freed her people of the Others and the White Walkers. Who had brought end to the years long war that had torn Westores apart by marrying Aegon Targaryen and ending once and for all the fighting that had existed since her father's death on the steps of Baelors Sept.

Anya was amazed by all that Arya Stark had survived and accomplished and all before she was even Anya's age. It truly was amazing and Anya had loved her since she was but a girl and had seen the animated movie, Wolf Queen. Which was why her new opening would consist of paintings from that time period, centered around Arya. The Age of Rebirth, as histroians now called third century. Aegon the Worthy and Arya the Warrior Queen had taken the torn apart Kingdoms and made them into something new and amazing. IF not for them, who knows what the world would be like now.

Anya was carefully painting Drogon, gving careful detail to his wings. Dragons had intrigued her just as much as Arya did and Drogon had always, always been her favortie out of all the Targaryen and Valerion dragons. In his lifetime he was called Balerion reborn though by the time he died at three hundred and five, many believed that he was actually three times the sixe that Balerion ever got to.

"Which made you a very big boy." Anya giggled at her foolishness at talking to a painting but sometimes she just felt like they were actually real. Escaiplly with this  
new series. Anya felt a connection with this series of painting that she had never felt before and she didn't understand why that was.

That is, Anya didn't understand why that was until a sharp paining went through her head and Anya fell to the ground convulsing in pain as image after image began to flood her mind. Then memory after memory until something compltely unique happened. 

Arya Stark was born again.


End file.
